


This Is Home (Am I The Only One I Know?)

by StarLightGala



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLightGala/pseuds/StarLightGala
Summary: Seems as if the afterlife didn't want to keep them, so time to restart.OrNaruto, Sasuke, Neji and (surprisingly) Hidan are sent back in time to right wrongs.OrI'm at home eatting Chick Fil A, with Migrane by Twenty One Pilots on the radio and a car next to me playing This Is Home by cavetown and I wanted to do this.





	This Is Home (Am I The Only One I Know?)

"O' Lord thou art above. Grant me Thy strength to right mine wrongs." The silver haired occultist prays, his eyes tightly closed in concentration. He feels the burn of stares from the others. "O' Lord of mine, I beg for Your guidance. Please take Thy time to help one of Your weary followers. Amen."

Hidan stands, his eyes still closed tight. Flaring his chakra, the other three watch, their dull eyes sitting on the ruby eyed male. 

"Alright, now. This jutsu'll take us to approximately 6 years from today. That means 6 years worth of bullshit we gotta fix. Use your time wisely." He pauses slightly, letting the information digest, "Our chakra will be connected during the jump, so we can communicate easily. Any questions? No? Alright!" 

"O' faithful Jashin, please escort us. Lighten our path with Your Grace." A bright light wraps the quartet. Sending them on their way to change."


End file.
